


obsessed (with you)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun wasn't stupid.He knew what was going to go unnoticed and what wasn't. He knew that if Choi Soobin, the leader of the biggest rookie boygroup in the world, suddenly disappeared, their company would stop at nothing to find him.But he didn't care how hard this was going to be.He wanted Soobin. Needed Soobin.And it was tearing him apart to see him be so distant at just an arm's length away.-Yeonjun is obsessed with Soobin, and what better way to proclaim his love towards his leader than to kidnap him and make him his?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 71
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Yeonjun had always been very fond of Soobin.

It goes without saying that the eldest heavily looked up to his group's leader, admiring his charisma and presence everytime he happened to walk into a room. He knew his way around when presented with difficult situations, always gracefully guiding his four members to make the right decisions, whatever the circumstances may be.

But he was also a dork, Yeonjun thought. He was a tall, clumsy giant that would sometimes trip over his own legs and laugh it off as if his adoring actions weren't already an everyday occurance.

It made Yeonjun's heart flutter hearing him stifle his giggles. And his duality was just insane, never failing to be caught off guard the second Soobin would regain his composure in under record speed.

His other members were ok, he reassured himself.

But, Soobin..

He had thousands upon thousands of pictures and videos saved to his phone that were of his leader, and  _ not _ of anyone else.

He had an unknown personal fan account dedicated to his leader, and  _ not _ of anyone else.

He shamelessly wrote stories about himself and his leader, blushing at the mere thought of any of them ever possibly becoming real, and  _ not _ with anyone else.

He'd clamp a hand to his mouth, shamefully hiding the way he'd moan Soobin's name out in the unholy hours of the night as he stroked himself, imagining it was his leader who was touching him, and  _ not _ anyone else.

Yeonjun had it all. In the luxurious world that his fans provided his group, he had everything he could've ever wished for.

But he didn't have who he loved so dearly- so passionately. He didn't have the one person who he longed to be so intimately close with, both mentally and physically.

Yeonjun wanted Soobin.  _ Needed _ Soobin. And it was eating at his insides, taking in the cruel and downright depressing reality that he would probably never get to be his, as he so rightfully deserved.

He sighed, his ears picking up on the familiar sound of feet harshly hitting the polished floor belonging to their dance studio, breaking him from his daydreaming and for a split second his eyebrows almost furrowed in frustration, before subconsciously holding his breath, attempting to put a face to the rather loud and giant steps that he was hearing.

"He's practicing.." Yeonjun whispered to himself, eyes widening as he immediately recognized the person inside. He silently made his way towards the doors of said studio, leaning his body against the outside of the place as he listened intently to the various groans of impatience that would occasionally seep through.

He clutched the hem of his hoodie, feeling his face grow hot and his skin become flushed as he imagined Soobin panting- a sweaty mess, as he lazily dragged himself to grab a bottle of cool, refreshing water- and the way his gorgeous, pouty lips wrapped around the top of it made Yeonjun pull at his sweater, shamelessly hiding the erection he so easily developed at the mere thought of Soobin doing what the rest of his group did on a daily basis.

But he wasn't like everyone else, Yeonjun told himself.

Choi Soobin was a fine man, a beautiful flower in a sea of useless weeds.

And God help anyone who dared pluck it before him.

* * *

  
  
  


"Hyung, are you serious? You've messed up your part like five times now.. you know we're on the verge of a comeback, right?" Taehyun spoke, anger evidently laced in his voice. "We really can't afford you forgetting the choreography. This isn't like you. Are you ok?"

Yeonjun sighed, a feeling of pent up frustration hidden behind the action. He ran his hands through his damp locks, shaking his head dismissively as he made a shooing motion towards Taehyun.

He didn't care much for these trivial things.

"I'm fine, Taehyun."

Taehyun scoffed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief at Yeonjun's passive attitude _. "Really? _ Cause it seems to me like you've got something on your mind." He took a step towards Yeonjun, slowly inching his way to the older till there was only the length of a finger left between them.

"What's so important that's got you this distracted?"

Yeonjun bluntly rolled his eyes, pushing his tongue against the side of his cheek in annoyance. "It's none of your business."

"Ah, hyung.." Hueningkai spoke, pursing his lips together. "There's no need to be so mean, remember that your problems are our problems. We can work things out together if you tell us what's bothering you." He said, attempting to maintain peace but found that it was futile once Yeonjun paid him no mind.

"Hyung-"

"Yeah, I know. I heard you the first time."

"Hyung,  _ really? _ Tone down the attitude, yeah?" Beomgyu jumped in, adding his two cents. He seemed frustrated- Yeonjun's attitude paired with the constant mistakes he was making simply didn't sit well with him.

Yeonjun only groaned, throwing his head back in defeat. He didn't want to be here anymore, as he never exactly favored the rest of his group, he found- what with Soobin being the only exception.

But putting up an act was hard, he learned, and being everyone's favorite little hyung was harder. Sometimes, he just wasn't in the mood to play his part.

"Hey.." a familiar voice spoke, and Yeonjun almost had to stop himself from snapping his neck up to see who it was (though he already knew by heart).

"Let's not start anything before a comeback, guys. How about we just take a break for now, we can always practice some more tomorrow. Sound good?" Soobin asked, giving everyone a warm smile.

Chatter was lingering in the air as the three remaining members unanimously agreed, walking out their practice room one by one. But Yeonjun only scrunched his nose, the distasteful scene he'd just caused still freshly floating around in his mind, and almost fumed in embarrassment when Soobin- of all people- was the one to interrupt the forming calamity. He silently groaned, baffled by his own stupidity, making his way towards the exit.

He should've known to calm down sooner. Taehyun wasn't worth his time, and neither was the rest of his group. They were simply distractions. He couldn't let their mindless bickering get to him.

"Wait- hyung!" Soobin blurted, earning the undivided attention of the eldest as he spinned on his heels to face the young man in front of him. He looked worried, and for a split second, it made Yeonjun's stomach churn.

"Hyung, what happened back there? You feeling alright?" Soobin asked, a small frown present on the very lips that Yeonjun found to be so beautiful and captivating. They didn't suit disappointment.

Yeonjun nodded, feeling his heart already start to beat faster than before. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine, Binnie." He said, silently cursing himself for stuttering. 

Soobin sighed, wondering if the word  _ gullible _ was written straight across his forehead. "It doesn't seem like it, hyung.. what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned, and it was taking virtually everything inside the latter to not just flat out say  _ I love you. _

He wanted to pour out his most inner feelings to his leader. He wanted to make him his, he wanted to claim him- mark him with love bites that would be littered all over his back and around his neck and across his chest so that everyone would know that he belonged to someone- that he was taken by a person who loved him so roughly and passionately and so dearly.

This was the perfect chance, he thought. They were all alone, and the practice room was practically guiding him towards the opportunity that was presented right in front of his face, just  _ begging _ to be taken.

"It's nothing, Bin. I promise." Yeonjun said, lying effortlessly through his teeth, a wide smile accompanied by the crinkles at the corner of his eyes providing more than enough evidence to leave Soobin convinced.

"I've just been tired lately, but it's nothing that a bit of sleep can't fix. I'll apologize to everyone once I manage to clear my mind up, so don't worry about it."

Soobin hummed, slowly nodding his head, realizing he had second guessed Yeonjun's intentions. It wasn't characteristic of him to be this negative and sour, so he figured it only made sense that he'd been having a bad day to act in such a way. Nothing more, nothing less. He'd been cautious for no reason.

He sighed a breath of relief. "Alright! Go on and rest, then.. but if you ever need to talk about something, always remember that I'm readily available at any given time. Just text me and I'll be by your side in seconds, ok?" He said, raising an eyebrow and pointing a finger towards the latter.

"I care about you, hyung. You should know that by now."

Yeonjun nodded, his silky hair bouncing in waves, silently watching as Soobin made his way out, unaware of the state he had just left the older in.

* * *

  
  
  


Yeonjun rolled around on his bunk bed, his hair a mess and his clothes on the floor, the cool air that was hitting his feverishly hot body causing him to involuntarily flinch and whine.

He covered his mouth with one hand, trying his best to stifle his lewd moans as the other went to stroke at his painfully hard erection.

Yeonjun's eyes rolled to the back of his head, imagining Soobin's plump lips wrapped around the head of his dick, his tongue working magic as he licked long, pretty stripes of saliva up and down his shaft, his warm cavern never leaving Yeonjun's cock for even a second.

"You like that, hyung?" He would say, and Yeonjun would waste no time thrusting into his hand, his fantasies clouding the lustful air around him as he continually envisioned his leader choking on his length. The vibrations his gagging would send throughout his member earned shivers from the younger as he watched strings of spit dangle from Soobin's open mouth, stroking his dick as he awaited what was to be released all too quickly.

"Good boy.. now cum for your leader.."

Yeonjun bit his lips, half lidded eyes soon closed tightly as he shot hot, white streams of cum on the floor, moans shamefully muffled by the hand still held close to his mouth as the mirage of his leader gradually began to fade away.

His panting was heavy and so was his heart. Remorse was filling his chest and he was starting to feel slightly dirty about what he'd just done, going to hurriedly clean the fluids on the ground.

Yeonjun felt bad.

Not because he just willingly experienced a vivid, wet day dream about one of his own members, but because it wasn't actually  _ with _ him.

He groaned, covering his lower body with a soft blanket as he grabbed the phone from his nightstand and went straight to Twitter.

**soobinie!🐰**

**@thrivingyeonbin**

guys how sad is it that i'll literally never

have soobin to myself :/

**[Post Tweet]**

**|**

**|**

**yeonjun's wife**

**@yeonjunass99**

oh honey same i fr crY myself to sleep

every night knowing someone as fine

as choi soobin is out there and he

isn't my husband smh

**|**

**|**

**soobin's left dimple**

**@bimbosoob**

sjaksksj just kidnap him dUH

**|**

**|**

**yeonjun's wife**

**@yeonjunass99**

DUMB BITCH DON'T SAY THAT BANG PD

WILL BLACKLIST YOUR ASS

**|**

**|**

**soobin's left dimple**

**@bimbosoob**

I'LL KIDNAP HIM TOO TF

**|**

**|**

**yeonjun's wife**

**@yeonjunass99**

GIRL I-

**|**

**|**

**[94 more replies]**

Yeonjun stared at the tweets flooding his fan account, a small, malicious smirk subconsciously creeping onto his lips.

"Kidnap, huh..?" He whispered to himself, feeling goosebumps from on his soft skin at the mere thought of having Soobin and owning every single part of him, leaving nothing for him to grasp onto nor escape. Leaving him absolutely broken with the only words left in his palette being  _ Yeonjun. Yeonjun. Yeonjun. _

He wanted to ravish him, wildly destroying Soobin piece by piece to the point where he'd never have time to even attempt at putting himself back together and for a couple seconds, this kidnapping thing didn't seem like such a bad idea.

But Yeonjun wasn't stupid.

He knew what was going to go unnoticed and what wasn't. He knew that if Choi Soobin, the leader of the biggest rookie boygroup in the world, suddenly disappeared, their company would stop at nothing to find him. The lengths that they would be willing to go through would be extreme and unheard of, and Yeonjun would be lying if he said that it didn't slightly intimidate him- but he didn't care.

He didn't care how hard this was going to be.

He wanted Soobin.  _ Needed _ Soobin.

And it was tearing him apart to see him be so distant at just an arm's length away.

  
  
  
  


The search for a proper kidnapper was never an easy task, Yeonjun learned.

But he was determined, and after searching for countless days on the deepest, darkest corners of the internet, he'd finally managed to find someone.

They called themselves  _ Triple X, _ and they were a group of supposedly trained hitmen that- with the right amount of money- could do just about anything for anyone.

Yeonjun had taken it upon himself to thoroughly do research on the deep web, not wanting to so easily fall for a fruitless scam where his precious leader could potentially end up getting hurt. But his passionate search for answers and information surprisingly lead him to believing that they were indeed legitimate.

He sighed, stretching his sore limbs out in front of him as he placed his laptop to the side.

They told him that they would take care of everything. That Yeonjun could rent a place in a specifically secluded part of Korea where he was bound to be hidden from any prying eyes. That they'd take Soobin whenever he was ready, whenever he gave the call to go. That Yeonjun was never going to be found out, and that nobody was ever going to suspect him.

Because, after all, he was everyone's favorite little hyung for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii please leave feedback😇it encourages me to continue this
> 
> oh and any sort of hate comments will be immediately deleted, so don't even try


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun couldn't sleep.

He'd kept tossing and turning all night, mind racing with a sea of anxious thoughts. He was full of pure jitters by the time the birds started chirping and the sun started rising, unable to shake off the amount of power he was currently possessing ever since he'd gotten in contact with _Triple X._

They had made it very clear that he would be able to have Soobin to himself. Whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. _Literally._

It made Yeonjun shiver just thinking about it, a toothy grin plastered on his face at the mere thought of owning his leader and finally making him his. After years of fruitless and oblivious unrequited love, the eldest would, at last, have Soobin at his mercy- and there was absolutely nothing the latter would be able to do about it.

"Fuck.." He whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. He could feel goosebumps quickly form all over his top half, waves of excitement and giddiness filling him to the brim.

This was all Yeonjun could've ever wished for and more; never in a thousand years could he have imagined being in possession of such an immense amount of possibilities- it didn't even seem real. It made him want to-

"Hyung?" He heard a soft voice whisper, a few faint knocks following shortly after. The neon blonde haired boy didn't say a word, only shifted beneath his covers quietly as to hear better, hoping that whichever member had decided to go and disturb his current day dreaming episode would leave. He didn't want to deal with anyone this early in the morning.

He couldn't exactly make out just who had disturbed him, so he waited a bit out of pure curiosity- though when he heard nothing, he figured they had already left. Shrugging, he turned his back to the door, attempting to recollect his thoughts once more.

_Let's see.. where were we?_ He thought, scrunching his nose and furrowing his brows as he tried to backtrack to where he was before he got so rudely interrupted. 

_Ah. Yeah. I was thinking about what I'd do once I got Soobin all to myse-_

"Hyung." The voice spoke loudly this time, and it seemed more like a statement the second time around, no longer a question. Yeonjun would've rolled his eyes to the back of his head if he was capable of doing so, anger starting to boil in his bloodstream once he recognized the voice to be _Taehyun._

_Of course,_ he thought, a nasty sneer present on his face, _It_ **_had_ ** _to be him._

"Hyung, if you don't open up right now.." Taehyun continued, and Yeonjun almost had to stop himself from yelling out in frustration. He wanted to tell Taehyun to just leave him alone. To mind his own business. To _fuck. off._

He shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

He couldn't do that. That would ruin his image.

"I'm going!" Yeonjun shouted cheerily, clumsily getting out of bed and opening the door with a shining, secretly insincere smile, only to be greeted with a worried Taehyun whose hands were crossed against his chest.

"..Yeonj- hyung." He corrected himself, an expression laced with concern directed straight at the latter. "You haven't spoken a word to any of us since yesterday.." He sighed, frowning. "And you haven't come out of your room at all today."

Yeonjun cocked his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows in apparent confusion. "Well, yeah.. it's cause I just, uh- I just woke up."

"It's five in the afternoon."

"..I was tired?"

_"Hyung."_

Yeonjun raised his hands up defensively, spilling several _sorry's_ from his mouth, but Taehyun's expression didn't shift. He still looked worried, and it made the elder's stomach pool with anger. He wasn't sure why he hated the way concern looked on anyone else besides Soobin.

And why was Taehyun suddenly approaching him like this? They'd just fought yesterday. Was he trying to make amends? That thought angered Yeonjun even more.

Yeonjun gave a defeated sigh, putting his hands down and lowering his head, trying to seem as remorseful as possible. His breathing was wavery, sounding almost like he was on the verge of tears, and for a split second he swore he caught a glimpse of Taehyun's eyes flashing with even more concern and it only made Yeonjun angrier.

He didn't need anyone else's pity.

"Hyung.. what's wrong?" Taehyun asked, and the growing suspicions laced around his tone of voice was almost enough to throw Yeonjun completely off the rails. He wondered what he had done in his past life to have such caring members, though right now all he wanted was nothing more than for this nosy brat to kindly mind his own business and leave him be.

Yeonjun looked up slightly, his line of sight already blurry with unshed tears. He tried his best to feel any sort of repentance regarding the scene he'd caused yesterday with Taehyun and the rest of his group as to convincingly convey his supposed guilt ridden emotions, but found that he felt nothing of it.

He tried harder, remembering each and every one of his member's faces and how they all screamed confusion and disgust. How Beomgyu and Hueningkai both glanced at each other in worry- how they seemed to be shaken up. How Taehyun showed to be offended. But it didn't help in making Yeonjun any less unfeeling- if anything, it just got him mad.

And then he recalled Soobin's face, and it didn't take long for the eldest to finally shed a waterfall of tears that just wouldn't stop.

He could feel Taehyun embrace him the second he began to cry, patting his back with one hand and caressing his fried hair with the other, whispering _it's ok's_ and _i'm here's_ in his ear, and Yeonjun couldn't help but think that Taehyun probably thought he was going through a lot. Though he really wasn't. He just hated the nasty faces Soobin would pull sometimes because of his doing.

* * *

  
  


After what seemed to be like an eternity of fake hysterical sobbing, Yeonjun managed to clear things up with his group. He explained the reasonings behind his actions, and although he thought of his excuses to be rather lack luster, he thanked the heavens up above that everyone somehow forgave and believed him in the end.

It was around 8 PM, and Yeonjun was in his room, staring at his phone and scrolling through his contacts list absentmindedly.

"Taehyunie.. Hueningie.. Beomie.." He would blandly read outloud, the faint buzz of his air conditioner making him space out for a bit. It was a soothing noise, he realized, and he found himself almost being lulled to sleep by the passing seconds until his vision focused on a familiar name.

Triple X.

Yeonjun's eyes suddenly widened, the drowsiness from his system being abruptly kicked out as his finger quickly hovered above the message option, and without a second thought, shot them a quick text.

**Yeonjun | 8:03 PM**

hello?

"Shit." Yeonjun whispered beneath his breath, pursing his lips together "..Did I really just do th-" He was about to exclaim, before a tiny ding interrupted his flow. He looked down at his phone's bright screen, eyes full of shock with how fast he had gotten a reply. He hadn't been expecting one at all- and much less this quick.

**Triple X | 8:04 PM**

Hello Yeonjun.

The it boy's heart started beating slightly faster than before, his breath rapidly increasing, trying to remember if he had told these people his name or if they had somehow managed to figure it out by themselves. If anything happened to go wrong, his image would be ruined, and that was something that Yeonjun would never be able to live down. The last thing he wanted right now was a scandal at the start of his career.

With a shaky hand, he sent another text.

**Yeonjun | 8:06 PM**

can you please avoid using my name? just call me daniel or somthn bc i wouldn't want anyone finding these messages and knowing it's me

**Triple X | 8:08 PM**

Alright. I've deleted my previous message containing your name. In a few seconds, I'll delete this one too.

Yeonjun's eyes were glued to his phone screen, watching intently as he saw both messages disappear in under record speed. Another ding resonated throughout his room, though this time, the text displayed excluded his real name. He sighed in pent up relief, silently praising himself for being able to find such obedient hitmen. It almost made his weary thoughts regarding the legitimacy of this group diminish slightly.

**Triple X | 8:08 PM**

Hello Daniel.

**Triple X | 8:09 PM**

I'll cut the small talk and get straight to the point. If I remember correctly, you asked for Choi Soobin from TXT?

**Yeonjun | 8:10 PM**

yes

**Yeonjun | 8:10 PM**

i did

**Triple X | 8:11 PM**

Okay.

**Triple X | 8:13 PM**

Correct me if I'm wrong, but just for safe measures..

**Triple X | 8:13 PM**

[ [image attached] ](https://pin.it/7I32QhV)

**Triple X | 8:14 PM**

Is this him?

Oh.

_Fuck._

It was a selfie belonging to Soobin, who was dawning a plain black shirt, holding a little peace sign up to his chin. 

His expression was rather stoic and neutral, though his eyes seemed to be radiating a soft, gentle gaze. It had Yeonjun melting in the spot, remembering all the handful of times his leader had looked at him the exact same way.

And his lips- _God_ , his _lips_.

They were so beautiful and plump and so gorgeous that Yeonjun had to stop himself from making out with his phone right then and there.

But Soobin just looked. So. _So_ beautifu-

_Ding_.

**Triple X | 8:21 PM**

I'm guessing that's not him?

Yeonjun panicked, painfully having to swipe away at the mesmerizing selfie belonging to Soobin to quickly reply. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at it for so long, caught up in the ethereal vibes it gave off effortlessly.

**Yeonjun | 8:21 PM**

NO IT IS

**Yeonjun | 8:22 PM**

that's him

**Yeonjun | 8:22 PM**

that's choi soobin

**Triple X | 8:23 PM**

Alright.

**Triple X | 8:23 PM**

Then, enough with that. When would you like for us to take him?

Yeonjun pondered for a bit, scratching his chin in deep thought. "..Oh! How about.."

**Yeonjun | 8:25 PM**

tmr at the XXX library. he goes there a lot and it's always very empty, never packed. everytime he leaves he goes through the back alley bc no one ever goes through there and it's a shortcut so you guys can take it from there. i'll let you all know when he's heading over

**Triple X | 8:27 PM**

Alright. Understood.

**Triple X | 8:28 PM**

And remember, it's your call. We won't take action until you tell us to.

Yeonjun slowly nodded in response, sending a simple _alright_ text before turning off his phone. He placed it on his nightstand, figuring it would do him no good to continue staying up any later than this, because, after all- he was running on almost no sleep, and he had 5 AM practice tomorrow. It would do him more harm than good if he happened to miss resting again, and besides..

..he really wanted to look presentable and energized for when he finally got to have Soobin all to himself. So he plopped himself on his bed, comfortably snuggling into his mountain of soft blankets and plush pillows, and the faint buzz of his air conditioner and the steady pulse of his beating heart managed to drift him off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi🥺 please leave feedback, it motivates me to continue this💘
> 
> oh and any sort of hate comments will be deleted, so don't even try


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, have any of you seen my bus pass?" Soobin asked, walking into the living room. "I can't seem to find it anywhere.."

"Did you check under the rug?" Taehyun replied, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

"Yeah."

"What about on top of the shelves, hyung?" Hueningkai chimed in.

"Yup.."

"Between your covers?" Beomgyu asked.

"..Uh-huh.."

"Inside the laundry machine?" 

"Mhm."

"What about your spare?" Taehyun asked from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

But Soobin simply shook his head, lips pursed together tightly in a small frown, and Taehyun only shrugged in response to the latter, going to sit in between the rest of his members on the couch.

Soobin gave a defeated sigh, running a hand through his hair out of subtle frustration. The only person left to ask was Yeonjun, though he hadn't seen him all day, and it was getting pretty late- he doubted he had much time left to search for the eldest before his favorite library closed. He frowned, not being able to stop himself from pouting at such a silly predicament.

Soobin shrugged, figuring it wouldn't hurt to go walking instead. It had been a while since he'd last taken a peaceful stroll amongst the busy streets of Korea at these hours, and he was in dire need of getting his mind off of things. This upcoming comeback was driving him absolutely insane; the amount of stress it brought along was almost enough to make him cry out of pure exhaustion- what with having to deal with 5 AM rehearsal _every. single. day._

He shivered at the mere recollection, the traumatizing yet familiar sound of his phone's alarm blaring in the back of his brain.

_Yeah_ . He thought. _I better get going._

"Alright then, I'll just go walking instead." Soobin spoke, quickly earning the attention of his group in a matter of seconds, and he would've been humored at the comedic nature of the unanimous action had they all not seemed to dawn faces of concern.

_Weird_ , he thought. They were all so invested in the movie they'd been watching just a couple minutes ago. Had he said something wrong?

"Uh.." He continued, slowly extending a finger to the left of him, pointing to the nearest door that led outside the group's shared dorm. "..I'll be back in a bi-"

"Hyung, it's 11 PM." Taehyun stated, motioning with his head towards a digital clock that sat beside their couch. "I don't think you should be going anywhere at these hours, especially not walking."

"Taehyunie's right." Beomgyu said diplomatically. "Normally it would be fine, but lately there's been a rather huge increase of saesangs." He crossed his arms, pouting. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt. I think you should just wait till tomorrow-"

"Or!" Hueningkai piped in, a smug smile plastered on his face. "I can just go with you, hyung. Two is always better than one, and we haven't gone out for a nightly stroll in a while.." He leaned towards Soobin's direction, beaming. "How's that sound?"

Soobin raised his brows at the suggestion, taken aback by Hueningkai's appealing offer. Although it was technically true that they hadn't gone out in a while, and although Soobin would be lying if he said it wouldn't be nice to hang out with Hueningkai again- he just couldn't accept.

That would ruin the surprise he was planning for his group.

It was a rather silly idea, one that had popped into his head during another sleepless night of his, but he felt as if it was something that his members deserved- albeit a bit insignificant from an outsider's point of view.

He had planned to visit his favorite library and head over to their wonderful little cafe, buying everyone their favorite drink, snack, and maybe even some little trinkets that their gift shop provided. It was a small gesture, one could admit, but Soobin had noticed just how stressed everyone had become as of lately because of the constant rehearsals and upcoming comeback, that he had to do something about it. And he figured this was the best thing to do.

So he simply chuckled, shaking his head. "I'd love to, my gum. But maybe some other time- I wouldn't wanna come in between you and whatever movie you're watching right now." He said, having to stifle a laugh once he saw a pout form on the latter's lips.

But Taehyun and Beomgyu only exchanged glances of growing concern, boring holes into Soobin questionably.

"Guys.. I'll be fine." He said, crossing his arms in front of him. "I'm grown! I know how to defend myself if anything happens." He reassured the pair, giving a small thumbs up to put the two at ease, and almost sighed in relief once he spotted Taehyun pursing his lips in doubtful approval, making a shooing motion with his hands towards the door that led outside their dorm, a tiny _alright_ escaping him.

Soobin gave a toothy grin, already turning towards the door. "Thanks guys. I'll be back in a bit, don't worry."

* * *

  
  


_"Thanks guys. I'll be back in a bit, don't worry."_

Yeonjun closed his eyes in pure bliss upon hearing those words slip past his leader's mouth, letting a smile full of overwhelming joy settle onto his face.

"Finally.." He whispered, proceeding to quickly take out his phone, biting his lips in anticipation, texting as fast as he possibly could.

**Yeonjun | 11:09 PM**

soobin just left

**Yeonjun | 11:09 PM**

he went walking so it's probably gonna take him a while to get there but i suggest heading over now

**Triple X | 11:10 PM**

Ok. We're on our way.

**Triple X | 11:10 PM**

We'll inform you once we have him.

**Yeonjun | 11:11 PM**

ok

**Yeonjun | 11:11 PM**

don't hurt him tho. ik kidnapping isn't the most gentle thing to do to someone but just try ur best as to not hurt him in any way. i'll double the pay if u manage to bring him back to our agreed place without a single cut or bruise on him

**Triple X | 11:16 PM**

Understood. We know what we're doing. We've arrived and are now waiting for him.

**Triple X | 11:16 PM**

[[image attached]](https://pin.it/RnlEsuQ)

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows in disbelief, staring back at what seemed to be a picture taken of the library Soobin loved to visit so often.

"..That was fast." He mumbled.

**Yeonjun | 11:17 PM**

that was fast

**Triple X | 11:17 PM**

We have our ways.

The neon blonde haired boy slowly nodded his head in approval as he read the text, damaged hair bouncing in waves, letting out an anxious puff of air he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He stuffed his phone back in his pockets for the time being, twiddling his thumbs, slumping against the wall nearest him.

Yeonjun sighed, doe eyes wearily darting from corner to corner, inspecting each aspect of the tiny supply closet he was currently in.

He'd been hiding here for a while now.

He pouted, remembering all the trouble he had to go through just to get to this point. It was perhaps ridiculous, he would admit, the amount of planning he'd had to do in order to avoid Soobin without the rest of his group getting suspicious- and not to mention also having to find out where both his main _and_ spare bus passes were without asking anyone.

He had to work around Soobin's usual routine as to not bump into him throughout the entirety of the day, and thankfully, luck happened to be on his side today, only succeeding in making that task much more simple, as practice had been cancelled.

Something about their dance instructors dealing with family emergencies- Yeonjun couldn't really recall. And frankly, he didn't really care. He had other things to worry about, like making sure not to immediately sprint to the other side of the dorm the moment he'd hear the sound of Soobin's voice from rooms away.

Sure, it would've been way easier to simply let the natural order take its course and act as if he wasn't just about to kidnap his leader and keep him captive for as long as he'd like, but Yeonjun knew that he would've been far too jittery to even look at Soobin under such circumstances, and the high risk of possibly blowing his own cover just didn't seem that appealing to him at the moment.

So he ended up stuffing himself in the nearest room he could find, which regrettably happened to be the supply closet, once he heard Soobin attempting to find his bus pass.

He was glad that none of the members had asked about his whereabouts, as he had made sure to make it very clear to everyone beforehand that he was already going to sleep. And as for Soobin- he was pretty sure all his leader had in mind was finding out where his bus pass was, so he didn't bother questioning where Yeonjun could've been.

It shouldn't have annoyed the eldest as much as it did, though he couldn't help but deepen the pout still present on his lips at the recollection of it all.

He sighed, the back of his head hitting the wall behind him with a dull thud.

This was so hard.

What if things didn't go as planned? What if he got scammed and instead, led a group of saesangs right to his leader? What if it was legitimate, but there was a catch? What if they exposed Yeonjun for sending a group of deep web hitmen to kidnap Soobin to have for himself because the eldest of TXT had an alarmingly disturbing obsession with the group's leader? Then what would he do?

Yeonjun shook his head, taking deep breaths.

This pointless thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. Nothing was going to happen. 

Everything was going to be fine, he told himself.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

  
  


"What do you mean you're closed?" Soobin spoke, out of breath and absolutely shocked. "The sign says you're open until midnight-" He whipped out his phone, clicking the power button and pointing to the time plastered onto the screen with big, doe eyes. "-It's 11:30! Surely, this must be a mistake."

The man across him simply shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips together in a tight line. "Sorry Bin, but we got a new manager and he told us to close at around this time. We'll be putting up a new sign tomorrow, but just a heads up for future reference- we're no longer open till midnight."

Soobin's face fell, the arm that held up his phone falling limply to his side.

Now what? His plan was ruined.

"Damn it.." He mumbled to himself, furrowing his brows in frustration.

With Yeonjun ignoring him, bus pass nowhere to be found, and luck not being in his favor- today just wasn't his day. He'd ran all the way here for a chance to buy his members their favorite snack and drink, missing out on an opportunity to go on a lovely little night stroll with Hueningkai and watch movies with his group, only to find out that his favorite bookstore had suddenly decided to close earlier than usual- of _all_ the days- without the slightest fair warning.

What was Soobin to do in such a situation?

He blinked, the gears inside his head slowly turning, an idea following shortly after, eyes wide with innocence as he looked up to face the hyung staring back at him.

"..Hyung." He spoke sweetly. "Would you perhaps be able to make an exception.. just for m-"

"No."

"Hyung!"

"No."

"Hyuuung.."

"Bin, your stubbornness never fails to amaze me." He said, rolling his eyes. "But I'd like to abide by the rules and keep my job. So, if you don't mind, I'll be going home now. Come back tomorrow, yeah? I'll provide free drinks- on the house, for you and your group." He finished with a smile, turning on his heel, giving his back to Soobin as he walked away.

Soobin frowned, mustering up a tiny _thanks hyung_ as he watched the man gradually disappear from his sight.

"I guess the surprise is gonna have to wait till tomorrow, then.." He mumbled to himself, unamused by his own distasteful suggestion.

Soobin sighed, a heavy dose of disappointment brewing within the action. He turned around, getting ready to start walking back home as he checked the time on his phone and almost choked when he saw the numbers calmly staring back at him from the brightly lit screen.

_12:05 AM_

Soobin's eyes widened, mouth gaping open slightly.

He _definitely_ should _not_ be walking around the vacant streets of Korea at these hours.

"Fuck.." He whispered, suddenly feeling the world closing in on him. He had to get back home fast. There was no time to lose, especially not after reciting both Taehyun and Beomgyu's concerns over and over again in his head, thinking that- yeah, he probably, most _definitely_ should've waited till tomorrow to surprise everyone. It wouldn't have hurt to postpone an act of good will, he figured, heart starting to pound slightly faster, finding himself cautiously passing through an alleyway.

Was this a smart idea? A logical idea? A _safe_ idea?

Clearly not, but he needed the quickest route home, and this familiar alleyway was the only thing saving him from being out here any longer.

Soobin's eyes darted between the two brick walls he was currently walking through, the usual nostalgic and carefree environment they provided in the afternoons being completely drowned out by the prevalent eerie aura midnight seemed to provide. It was terrifying.

He stopped in his tracks for a second, furrowing his brows.

Why was he so scared? It's not like anything was going to happen to him. Taehyun and Beomgyu were simply trying to discourage him from going out so late at night. He'd gone out walking before, alone, at the most unholy hours of the night, and he'd been perfectly fine. No saesangs. No nothing. Just him and his thoughts, floating about in the comforting silence of the appealing abyss.

So why was he so scared? Soobin couldn't really put a finger on the exact reason.

"It's fine." He reassured himself, putting a hand to his chest.

_"I'm_ fine." He continued, letting a tiny smile settle onto his lips, feeling the erratic thumping of his heartbeat gradually dial down as the seconds passed by.

He was going to be ok, he thought, unaware of the three men awaiting for his arrival at the end of the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi🥺💘 please leave feedback, it motivates me to continue this story. next chapter will be much longer so please root for me!
> 
> oh and any hate comments will be deleted, so don't even try.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going according to plan, Yeonjun thought, the corners of his mouth curling into an innocent smile.

He had gotten a text at around 1 AM from a familiar number. They had explained to him that they'd just captured Soobin and brought him to their agreed place with no cuts. No bruises. Not a single scratch. Just how Yeonjun ordered. They had sent a copious amount of pictures, videos, even  _ audio _ to prove that they had him and that he was clean.

He had applauded their dedication towards his specified request, surprised that they had even remembered it in the first place. It was a simple act of reassurance on their part, he was sure of it, but his many bottled up worries and concerns were beginning to seep through to the surface.

Was Soobin really ok?

His smile slightly faltered, all sorts of scenarios running through Yeonjun's head as he quickly tapped on the string of pictures the deep web group had sent him to confirm that Soobin was currently in their possession and that he was doing just fine.

(well, clearly he wasn't fine, but he was as fine as one could get in the hands of three hitmen).

The pictures were of his giant leader tied up in some rather intricate rope patterns that looked to be very hard to get out of, and Yeonjun only assumed they were used to assure no struggling- he was sure they didn't want Soobin possibly getting himself out of their restraints, after all.

Along with the copious amount of rope, he was gagged and blindfolded, his hands neatly taped to the small of his back. Yeonjun couldn't really pinpoint the latter's exact expression, what with most of his facial features being completely covered, but his eyebrows seemed to be at a neutral position. There were traces of dirt smudged along his face and clothes, and Yeonjun could only assume Soobin had put up a fight.

Soobin was in a fetal position on the floor of the group's van, curled into himself. He seemed so scared just from the pictures alone, Yeonjun thought, hovering over the play button of one of the videos he had been sent.

He'd always wondered how his leader looked like while struggling.

He tapped play.

It was Soobin, still on the floor, breathing heavily and lightly squirming around. He'd attempt to thrash around violently from time to time, catching Yeonjun off guard, but he'd always settle down immediately afterwards, realizing that the restraints he dawned were too tight to allow him to go anywhere.

It should've been heartbreaking- watching someone you've admired for so long, someone who you thought was so brave and heroic, become so helpless in a matter of seconds. But Yeonjun couldn't help but bite his lip. Soobin just looked so..  _ pathetic _ . It sparked a fire inside him.

The hitman holding the phone reached out a hand to take out the gag from Soobin's mouth. He flinched a bit, attempting to calm his heavy breathing once he realized that he was no longer muted.

And  _ oh _ , the sound he let out almost made Yeonjun  _ coo _ .

It was a broken  _ "help!" _ , his voice too hoarse to go above anything else than a whisper. He continued rambling, trying his absolute best to shout for help, but it deemed to be useless. His voice was in no state to be yelling, and after a few more fruitless attempts, Soobin abruptly stopped and simply whispered a tiny  _ "please" _ before he got gagged again and the video ended.

Yeonjun let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding the entire time, clutching the bed sheets beneath him.

What a  _ ride _ . All that was left were the audio recordings, though Yeonjun hadn't bothered to hear them when he'd first received them. He was too caught up replaying the video he'd been sent over and over again, too entranced by Soobin's little whimpers to focus on anything else.

But it was currently 9 AM now, and his head was slightly out of the gutter. He figured it wouldn't hurt to listen.

He mindlessly puffed his cheeks, finding his air pods in a seconds flash and popped them in, pressing play. He wondered why they would've felt the need to send audio recordings-

_ "..Please... I.. I didn't even get to tell Yeonjun hyung that I was sorry... he was avoiding me and.. I don't even know why... can't you spare me one phone call? I promise I won't try anything I just.. I just wanna make sure he's ok.. I.. I wanna make sure he's still not mad at me... he was so quiet.. he never said a word to me the whole day.. if you're really gonna kill me or something I just.. I just really wanna apologize to Yeonjun hyung before I'm gone.. please.. please... god, ple-" _

The audio ended.

He tapped on another recording.

_ "I should've gone on a walk with Hueningie instead. I should've listened to Taehyun and Beomgyu's warnings. I should've stayed and watched a movie with everyone. I should've searched for Yeonjun hyung more. I shouldn't have gone out so late at night. I should've listened. I should've listened. I should've-" _

The audio ended.

Tap.

_ "What- what are you guys gonna do with me? What do you want from me and- and why are you doing this? This isn't going to get you anywhere, just please let me go. Ple-" _

Tap.

_ "I never got to tell everyone how much I loved them." _

Yeonjun slowly placed his phone on the nightstand beside him, plopping himself down on his bed.

"Huh." He spoke aloud, room so deathly quiet that his soft voice sounded immensely loud. 

"..Soobin is worried about me." He said, completely glossing over the other three recordings he was sent.

Yeonjun's smile grew. "..He's  _ worried _ about me."

The eldest covered his face with his hands, hiding a joyful expression as he rolled around his bed, silently squealing to himself as he took in the fact that  _ Soobin _ was  _ worried _ about him. That he went on a tangent, talking about how he wanted to make sure Yeonjun was ok- how he wanted to make sure that he wasn't mad at him. How he wanted to make amends, even though he had no clue what he'd done wrong.

Sure, it made the older of the two feel a bit bad, having to play the role of the bad guy and all. But that was fine. This was ok. He was bound to clear things up soon. Soobin was already at the agreed place, all that was left to do was head over and explain things, right? How hard could that be?

He let lose a carefree sigh, telling himself that he'd cross that bridge when he got to it, but for now- he needed to go eat breakfast with everyone. He couldn't have his group wondering where he was with Soobin already gone. That wouldn't do him any good.

Quickly, he got dressed and went to the kitchen, and as expected, everyone was there- except for Soobin, of course.

"Oh, hey hyung." Taehyun spoke first, his voice a bit groggy. His cherry red hair was a mess and he had dark circles underneath his eyes.

Rough night, he assumed.

The rest of his members seemed to be just as tired as Taehyun, he noted, what with the tiny, exhausted waves he received from his remaining friends.

"Hey Taehyunie, Beomgyu, Hueningkai.. everything alright? You guys look horrible." He asked, looking around, seemingly trying to find someone.

"Is Soobin still asleep?" Yeonjun fought back a smile, trying to appear as confused as one possibly could.

Taehyun frowned, shaking his head, not noticing the way the corners of Yeonjun's mouth twitched. "He didn't go to bed. Yesterday night he went out somewhere and he's yet to come back.. we've been up all night trying to contact him and search for him but we've gone nowhere. His phone is off and we have no clue where he could be." He groaned. "I didn't even think to ask where he was going when he left.." He gave a bitter expression, running a hand through his messy red hair in defeat.

Yeonjun's eyes widened, his hands clenching the hem of his shirt. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"I'm sorry Yeonjun hyung, but we were kind of busy freaking out over Soobinie hyung not returning, so waking you up wasn't exactly our top priority. Don't take it to heart, though. None of us were thinking straight. We just wanted to find out where he was but, clearly, that didn't work out.." Taehyun finished his sentence with a somber sigh.

Yeonjun frowned. "..Where have you all checked?"

"The park." Hueningkai blurted, his voice a bit shaky. "I thought he might've been taking a nightly stroll by himself or something.. but he wasn't there.."

"We also checked the coffee shops he usually visits." Beomgyu added, pursing his lips together. "I figured he might've went there early in the morning to grab something to drink, but all the owners said they hadn't seen him.."

"Not to mention, we also went to every single nature spot in town to make sure he wasn't just lingering around somewhere and admiring the scenery, but.." Taehyun clicked his tongue, shaking his head solemnly. "..He wasn't in any of the locations we checked."

"We also went through a bunch of strip clubs and bars." Beomgyu stated, shrugging, his face blank, and Yeonjun would've laughed had the situation been appropriate. "Soobinie hyung.. he's..  _ adventurous _ , you know? So, I figured he was probably drunk or something along those lines, but.. everything we tried came out to nothing. He wasn't anywhere."

"He left at around 11 PM last night." Taehyun frowned. "We haven't seen him since then and we just-"

"Have you guys checked the library?"

Taehyun raised his eyebrows upon being interrupted by their eldest, the gears in his head slowly starting to come alive.

The library. Soobin's favorite place to visit. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"..No. We haven't." Taehyun answered, holding himself back from sheepishly scratching his head in embarrassment at his own forgetfulness.

"..But we will now. Let's go and check the place before our manager finds out about this."

* * *

_ Wow _ . Yeonjun thought.  _ They really  _ **_do_ ** _ know what they're doing.. _

He stared in awe at the sight in front of him, eyes darting from corner to corner of the large CLOSED sign, not quite believing it was actually there.

_ Damn. I guess they have connections. _

"Shit.." Yeonjun heard Taehyun mumble behind him, a couple exasperated groans and sighs being released by his other members as well.

"Now what?" Beomgyu spoke, a mixture of frustration and concern laced around his tone of voice. "We've been searching for him since yesterday, don't you guys just wanna file a missing person repo-"

"NO!" Yeonjun shouted, clamping his mouth shut immediately after his outburst. He gritted his teeth, feeling everyone's stares prickling at his skin.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's.. not a good idea, Gyu. We can't have this spiraling into something big. I mean- we haven't even told our manager yet cause we're afraid of what might happen, so why go around and tell a crowd of complete strangers at a police department instead?" Yeonjun spoke, taking in the various looks of sudden contemplation from his members.

Yeonjun had to hold himself back from snickering.

_ So dumb _ , he thought. It took almost no effort to convince them.

"And besides.." He continued. "If it turns out that he's fine and we  _ did _ end up filing a missing person report, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take long for the media to find out and start to spread all sorts of rumors about what happened."

"Let's wait this out. We really don't know what could've happened to Soobin, so we need to stop assuming the worst and think about this logically. I know you're all worried, I am too.. but jumping to conclusions isn't going to help.. so.. if there's still no sign of him by tomorrow, then.."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Taehyun spoke, earning the attention of his group. He gave a tight smile.

"I can't believe you're right for once, Yeonjun hyung.." The red haired boy said, his eyes hiding a genuine smile at the defensive  _ "hey!" _ that escaped the eldest at his comment.

He continued. "..I can't deny that we're all kind of not thinking straight at the moment, so.. I think we should just head back home and wait it out. Our dance instructor isn't set to come back for a couple of days due to a family emergency that he has.. so as long as we don't bring this up around others, no one will know that Soobinie hyung is gone."

Hueningkai frowned upon hearing Taehyun's words, letting lose a small puff of air as the rest of his members reluctantly agreed.

How frustrating.

He really wished he could've been more persistent when he had offered to accompany Soobin for a nightly stroll, but there wasn't much he could do now. All he could do was pray that his leader- his _gum_ was ok. That he drank too much and he was just passed out at an unknown bar. That he was somewhere enjoying himself and could not be bothered to check his phone as it was the least of his worries. That he was out for some errands that had taken him a bit too long to complete. That there was a logical explanation as to why Soobin wasn't here.

It tugged at Hueningkai's heartstrings just thinking about the plethora of possible scenarios that could've occurred.

Wherever his leader was, he really hoped he was doing ok.

* * *

  
  
  


Soobin had no idea what was going on.

All he had originally wanted to do was plan a well natured surprise for his members in hopes of relieving some of the stress they'd been carrying recently because of their upcoming comeback- though that failed to happen, as the library he had wanted to get the stuff from was closed. No warning or anything to notify him beforehand. It was simply closed. How inconvenient.

So he foolishly decided to go home and wait it out till the next day at the eery hours of the night, and now he feared that the following day wouldn't even come as he was just randomly stuffed in a van by a group of men, being taken to God knows where- and to say Soobin was scared would've been a complete understatement; he was absolutely  _ petrified _ .

He had been gagged, tied up, and sat upright on one of the seats belonging to the vehicle, though he had squirmed around a fair amount and soon found himself on the floor, the others not sympathetic enough to do anything about it.

They had removed his gag numerous times, letting him speak momentarily, before abruptly shoving it back in his mouth, earning a couple groans from the latter. He wasn't sure why they kept doing that- maybe it was some sort of game they liked to play.

Whatever it was, Soobin paid it no mind. There were much more important things at hand, thoughts buzzing around in his head.

So many questions and not a single answer.

And it irked Soobin. It bothered him that, in the midst of being dragged and captured, his adrenaline didn't kick in. His body didn't respond properly, his brain was all confused and his heart was pounding and his judgement was clouded. 

He was scared. He was  _ terrified _ , and he hated himself for not being able to act at all. 

He didn't fight back. Wasn't able to. Wasn't capable of doing so. All he could do was thrash around like a rag doll, remembering how he had told Taehyun and Beomgyu that he was a grown man. That he'd be able to defend himself if anything happened.

Soobin managed to roll his eyes within the blindfold he wore. So much for that.

He frowned, leaning back against the cold seat he was left in after he'd been roughly shoved out of the van he'd been traveling in for the past few minutes. He didn't know how long he had been thrown into this room, not exactly sure what or who he was waiting for but-

He heard muffled talking outside.

Soobin raised his eyebrows in minor shock, subconsciously leaning forward so he could hear a bit better. Whatever conversation these people were having, he made sure to listen in, hoping he could get and use any and every type of information against them.

_ "He's here, everyone move.. right this way, Daniel." _

Daniel.

_ "Thanks. So he's in this room? Is he ok?" _

Soobin had to hold back a snort. What kind of question was that?

_ "Yes, he's just fine, you can check for yourself once you enter.. here are the keys to the building and the room." _

_ "Thank you for hiring us, Daniel. It was a pleasure working with you." _

_ "It was a pleasure working with you all too. The money is in that bag over there, and like I promised, there's extra for bringing him back unharmed." _

_ "Thank you. We'll get going now. If you ever need us again, you know what to do." _

Soobin heard some shuffling and the open and closing of a door. It was silent for a while, before he heard the sound of footsteps gradually getting closer and closer until the door in front of him opened.

He froze, not wanting to move an inch. Whoever this person might be, he didn't want to anger them. Who knows what they would do if he happened to act out of line.

A small sigh escaped the latter's lips, footsteps coming closer and closer until Soobin was absolutely positive that they were standing centimeters away from him. He could feel eyes boring into the top of his head.

Yeonjun smiled, staring down at his leader.

"Finally, Binnie. You're  _ mine." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi🥰 please leave feedback, it encourages me to continue this
> 
> oh and hate comments will be deleted, so don't even try
> 
> smut is coming next chapter, don't worry🥰


End file.
